The present invention relates generally to a clamp used to align and secure a tool to at least one part.
In many environments it is necessary to temporarily secure a tool, such as a jig drill template or locating jig, to one or more parts while other operations, such as drilling and/or riveting operations, are performed. For example, temporary fasteners are often used in the aircraft industry to temporarily attach jig drill templates to a multi-layer structure in order to perform a drilling operation on the multi-layer structure.
Typically, clamps or fasteners are used to align the tool to the part(s) of a multi-layer structure and to apply a clamp load to the tool and the part(s) that clamps the tool and the part(s) together. These parts can include panels and structural members. Thereafter, an operation such as drilling a plurality of holes in the part(s) or riveting the part(s) together may be performed.
Known clamps frequently require access to both sides of the part(s), which may not be practical, convenient or comfortable for the technician, as for example when the parts are components of an aircraft and located in the wings or empennage.
Thus, what is needed is a temporary tool fastener that can be attached with access to only one side of a work surface and does not require modification of the temporary fastener. Such a tool would be especially useful in the fabrication and/or assembly of aircraft components, where access is often limited to only one side of a panel.
The present invention is directed to a temporary clamp that is useful for temporarily attaching a drill jig to an aircraft panel assembly. As will be described, the clamp utilizes an existing temporary fastener that positions the multiple layers of the panel assembly in preparation for fastening. Briefly, a drill jig or other tool can be attached to the panel assembly with the clamp. Holes are then formed in the panel assembly using the drill jig as a template. Rivets or other fasteners are inserted in the panel assembly holes before the temporary fasteners are removed. In one preferred form, the clamp comprises an elongated annular nut with external and internal threads. The internal threads attach to a draw bar of a temporary fastener and the external threads attach to a clamp socket. The clamp socket is an elongated annular portion with internal threads that are sized to mate with the external nut threads. When assembled, the clamp socket can be rotated relative to the nut to axially translate the clamp socket. This axial movement is used to impart a clamping force on a tool to secure the tool to the panel assembly that is attached to the temporary fastener. In another preferred form, the clamp attaches to the temporary fastener to allow for clearance for a thicker drill jig. In yet another preferred form, the clamp can be installed after the temporary fastener is installed on a work piece.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.